Optical communication uses optical fibers to carry information in the form of optical signals between a light source and a light receiver. A typical light source used for the optical communication is a Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser (VCSEL). A type of light receiver used for the optical communication is a photodiode. Both the VCSEL and the photodiode are commonly arranged with their optical axes aligned perpendicular to an opto-electronic substrate which holds the VCSEL and the photodiode.
Examining a single optical communication link shows a first opto-electronic board, the VCSEL, an optical fiber, the photodiode, and a second opto-electronic board. The VCSEL is attached to the first opto-electronic board. The photodiode is attached to the second opto-electronic board. The optical fiber optically couples the VCSEL to the photodiode. If the optical fiber is directly coupled to the VCSEL and to the photodiode, the optical fiber must be arranged with a first end perpendicular to the first opto-electronic board and it must also be arranged with a second end perpendicular to the second opto-electronic board.
A method for bringing an optical fiber to the VCSEL or photodiode parallel to an opto-electronic board which holds the VCSEL or the photodiode uses an optical coupler having a silicon v-groove bench in which a fiber stub is placed. The fiber stub optically couples the optical fiber to the VCSEL or the photodiode. A first end of the fiber stub has a flat surface which optically couples to the optical fiber. A second end of the fiber stub has a facet cleaved at 45° which is metallized. The metallized facet reflects an optical signal either from the VCSEL to the optical fiber or from the optical fiber to the photodiode.
The method also applies where multiple optical fibers are coupled to multiple VCSELs and multiple photodiodes on an opto-electronic board. In this case, the silicon v-groove bench contains multiple v-grooves for holding multiple fiber stubs.
The optical coupler made of the silicon v-groove bench and either a fiber stub or multiple fiber stubs requires numerous processing steps and multiple components. Consequently, the optical coupler is relatively expensive.
What is needed is an optical coupler which requires fewer parts and which is more economical.
What is needed is an optical communication arrangement which employs an optical coupler having fewer parts and which employs an optical coupler that is more economical.